coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5482 (14th April 2003)
Plot Craig pretends to have lost his voice. Angela is suspicious. Sarah gets Emily to look after Bethany so that she and Todd can enjoy their last day of freedom in the house together. Ashley leaves Joshua with Claire the nanny for the first time. He worries about him. Jack thinks he's won £100 in a competition. Later he finds out that he hasn't. Vera is furious and belts him in the Rovers. Angela overhears Katy and Craig rowing. She accuses Craig of lying about his voice. Craig comes clean and admits that the school play was last Saturday and that he never had a part in it. He then runs away. Angela and Tommy want to know where Katy and Craig were on Saturday night but Katy doesn't tell them. Bev watches Maria working in the Rovers and realises she's lazy. Nick and Andy Morgan turn up looking for the Nelsons. They see Katy come out of No.13 and mistakenly bang on the door only to find Rosie and Sally. Sally points out the Nelsons' house to them. Hayley sees Craig wandering the streets and takes him to the cafe for chips, meanwhile Angela is out looking for him. Katy is home alone. Steve calls round to the flat and demands half of everything. Karen is shocked. Katy answers the doorbell and is terrified to find that it's the Morgan brothers. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Andy Morgan - Steve Huison *Nick Morgan - Adam Colclough Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Viaduct Street *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Steve Huison makes a pre-Eddie Windass appearance as Andy Morgan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Nelsons' violent past begins to catch up with them, and Steve's drastic action leaves Karen reeling with shock. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,550,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2003 episodes